The present invention relates generally to an improved apparatus for repairing and/or restoring proper camber in vehicles having suspension systems which are essentially non-adjustable, and more specifically to a camber adjustment arrangement for such systems which securely positions a wheel assembly within the vehicular suspension system. The arrangement of the present invention is particularly adapted for use on that type of vehicle utilizing a generally vertically arranged support strut having a knuckle assembly secured to the lower end thereof. The adjustment arrangement of the present invention is particularly useful for on-vehicle servicing of non-adjustable suspension systems in the restoration of proper camber in and for the vehicle.
In the past, various devices have been designed for adjustably correcting camber in vehicles equipped with original non-adjustable suspension systems. These arrangements have included, for example, various eccentric means including bolts with radially projecting ears or other portions to achieve relative movement of components to achieve accurate adjustment. In other arrangements, bolts having eccentrically arranged cams which are secured to one end of a clamping bolt have been used. Additionally, a variety of other devices have been proposed and/or utilized for suspension systems in order to achieve camber correction, however most have required modification of the existing assembly, or may have been designed so as to create high stresses along localized areas or zones of portions of the suspension system.